


Necks

by TheTealTea



Series: Thoschei One Shots Collection [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: CURSED BECAUSE MY FRIENDS FORCED ME TO PUT SO, Clothed Sex, F/M, NSFW, One Shot, Rated E because they still fuck, Sex, Smut, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy, and i delivered, because of #NECKS, but like no penetration, i don't know how to tag, like fully clothed, the fam are only mentioned, the neck fic I needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22655581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTealTea/pseuds/TheTealTea
Summary: “It’s not that! It’s you.”Now that left her speechless. Her? What had she done to make him act like that?“Me?”“Yes!”Her questioning looks only frustrated him more.“What about me?”“What about- WHAT DO YOU THINK?!”tHE NECKS ARE SENSITIVE EROGENOUS ZONES AND TOTALLY BANNED IN GALLIFREY and 13 completely dismisses this with the Master around.
Relationships: The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Series: Thoschei One Shots Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629811
Comments: 6
Kudos: 167





	Necks

The Master had agreed to travel with her, and occasionally also with her pets, not so long ago. Something about him wanting his friend back and something about her wanting to try again. Even with their pact, he hadn’t either been the kindest nor the nicest to anybody. They mostly always found him fuming and when asked about, he would yell to whoever spoke to him before trying to be calmer.

Trying was the key word here.

The Doctor had left the humans on Sheffield, as she was asked to, on the wrong date and time _again_ , but the fam really needed a break from travelling and that angry mop. As soon as the TARDIS took off to nowhere in particular, she decided to address the situation.

“Okay, what’s so wrong about you?”

He shot her an incredulous look with a raised eyebrow.

“And you ask, _me_?”

Oh, not this game again.

“Yes! I’ve no idea what you’re sulking about! I thought you wanted to try be better again, but your actions say otherwise!”

She could see him getting riled up, but he controlled himself.

“It’s not that! It’s you.”

Now _that_ left her speechless. Her? What had she done to make him act like that?

“Me?”

“Yes!”

Her questioning looks only frustrated him more.

“What about me?”

“What about- WHAT DO YOU THINK?!”

She really wasn’t understanding anything, and as usual, he wasn’t telling her anything.

“I really don’t understand what this fuss is about-”

“YOUR NECK!”

He spat out those words, but they were not filled with anger, they were filled with fatigue of her obliviousness.

“Why would my neck- Ah.”

Silence filled the console room as she _finally_ understood him, thank the Gods. He was breathing heavily, not even glancing at her, exhausted for everything, exhausted about everything. She unconsciously moved a hand to the base of her neck, not even touching her skin, kind of like remembering the old customs they had been implemented upon them.

After some seconds, or minutes, or hours, the Master didn’t really know, she opened her big mouth again.

“Does it really affect you?”

He rolled his eyes. Was she _seriously_ asking him-?

“Of course it does! You- You run around here, practically half naked-”

“Half naked?”

“And you believe that it wouldn’t have an effect to me?”

Something inside her lit up. It wasn’t new that he had reacted like that. Ever since their Academy days they had talked about the feelings for the other. Then fate had pulled them apart and pulled them together again. Multiple times.

Nothing had been ever stable, not even their re-encounters nor their reasons behind their sex, but what could she say? She was a romantic.

She didn’t want their old ‘hate sex’, she didn’t want their quick sessions anymore. She wanted time to explore, time to work everything out, time to know each other better.

The Master had always been sexy for her, no matter the regeneration he was on. The thought that she turned him on started a burning fire inside her.

She looked at him in the eyes, and knew at the moment. The thought that the Master wanted the same as her kept that same raging fire burning bright strong.

“It does? But what about Yaz and Ryan? They don’t exactly always cover their necks.”

“Those pets are just that: pets. Most lesser animals run around without clothing and you don’t see people lusting over them.”

While she didn’t agree with her friend’s category her mind wandered elsewhere.

Interesting choice of words. Lusting he said?

_Now_ she had a plan to put in action.

She moved closer to him, slowly, as she talked.

“Say, if I were to, let’s just assume, ‘run around half naked’, baring my neck to you, how would you respond?”

She did exactly that, neck exposed to him and only him, going so close that their breaths mixed together, their chests barely touching when breathing in the air he so needed. She could sense his arousal, smell him, deep and hot and wanting and _so_ much like him. Some things never changed, and, like a chain reaction, she could also feel her own underwear a bit too damp for her for how fast she had reacted.

He had always had this effect on her anyway.

She knows he can also smell her.

He sucks in a breath and closes his eyes. Then opens them again as he tilts his head, asking.

“What do you believe I would do?”

“I don’t want to believe.”

She responds almost instantly.

Some things may be written in time, but some others are written deep inside their identity.

She flies her arms around his neck, pressing them together as he lets out a soft sigh. He’s taller than her, for once. She finds it she’s rather fond of those dark lusting eyes looking down at her.

He knows she wants him. She knows he wants her. Still, he asks for permission. Not verbally, of course, he knows his voice would betray him. He asks in a more private and intimate way.

_“Contact.”_

This move surprises her. He had always been a better telepath than her, and if he wanted he could destroy her from the inside if she let him in.

But she trusts him.

_“Contact.”_

She feels his lips on her and her lips on him, their minds connected. She immediately gets lost in the double sensations, feeling what both their bodies feel at the same time. Stars, it had been too long. They are pressing into each other, moving in sync, searching for more, wanting more.

Her hands move to his head, searching, grasping, pulling at his hair. She can feel him strong in his pants and he can feel her wetness, both of them burning with passion. His hands move to her neck, stroking the zones he still remembers that drive her mad, applying pressure every now and then. She moans in his mouth, but then he touches that sensitive spot at the base of her neck _just_ right.

She moans loudly and arches into him, moving infinitely and impossibly closer to him, wanting more, _needing_ more. The other bodies hadn’t been _that_ sensitive before. She can feel him better now, his chest rising strong, his member heavy and hot against her hips and she’s so _so_ close, she just needs-.

He takes away his hand. He knew she was close and he decided to stop her. He fucking took his stupid hand away. She was going to yell at him, hit him, but she is still too high to do anything but moan at the loss of contact and breath like there’s no oxygen. He takes a moment to savour the view and projects it into her mind.

It’s weird, seeing yourself how you are right now like a memory, but she is panting, cheeks flushed red and eyes dark with want. Is it weird if one turns themselves on?

She doesn’t have time to do anything but scream of pleasure as his mouth is in on her neck. Biting, licking, kissing, breathing onto her… anything he does brings her back on track but not enough to find release. She didn’t notice one of his hands moving down on her until it presses against her core at the same time he sucks at her spot in the neck.

That bastard.

He can feel her soaking through her pants, both of them still clothed. She feels him smirk and moves two fingers ever so gentle, so slowly, forward and backwards, while the thumb keeps pressing where she burns the most. She is rocking into him, completely lost to the sensation, but so is he. He always had more self-control and, being linked psychically as they are, he also chases her orgasm.

An orgasm that’s building up fuelled by that spot on her neck, being sucked and licked and kissed roughly and that spot on her groin, keeping the pressure as she moves against him and those fingers trailing her.

They don’t know much they keep this up, but maybe sooner rather than later she feels herself scream through his mind, her climax breaking through both of them. She has gone still, shuddering slightly, but he keeps going, riding her orgasm out. When she stops, he also stops.

She opens her eyes that didn’t know where closed, and finds him. And she sees herself in him. He is still holding her, grounding her to the ground like he had always done. And she is still driving him mad, turning around his world. They both need each other. And they both want each other.

She wants to move to her bedroom. She wants more or him, she wants to explore his body also, but knows that she won’t be able to take a step soon enough. If it weren’t for his arms, she would have fallen on the ground sooner.

She didn’t need to tell him anything, sensing so, he lifts her up and moves them to the bedroom, pressing kisses on the crown of her head.

She wraps her arms around him again. They don’t need to talk, they know exactly what they want, they still remember after all.

She closes her eyes and inhales him deeply. She finds a smell she hadn’t thought would feel again.

After all those millennia, he still smelled like when Koschei did when he declared his love for Theta.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a short ficlet but turned into a 4 pages one shot. 
> 
> Welp, I have no regrets.
> 
> Prompt by choco_soldier28


End file.
